


Campfire

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first camping trip together. Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> http://dancesonmoonlight.tumblr.com/ gave me the prompt of a camping trip so here is what I did with it!

The tents were set up, food had been cooked and eaten, and now the four of them were sitting around their camp fire. Bog sat back leaning against a log, lighting his cigarette and took a long drag from it. Marianne sat on a blanket between his legs, her own legs stretched out near the fire, one arm wrapped around his thigh as she nestled between Bog's legs. Across from them, on the other side of the fire sat Sunny and Dawn. Sunny was lying on his back, his head in Dawn's lap. Dawn was lazily running her fingers through his hair while with her other hand she reached into a bag to grab a marshmallow and pop it into her mouth. 

Marianne grinned slowly. “You know what we need to do now, don't you? Ghost stories!” 

Dawn squeaked. “Oh, do we have to? I hate ghost stories!” 

Marianne made a face at her sister. “Oh, come on, Dawn. It's part of the whole camping experience!” 

Bog chuckled, blowing out a long cloud of smoke before flipping his cigarette into the campfire. “I know some very good ones. The Scots love their ghosts.” 

Sunny sat up. “I actually know a few too!” 

Over the next hour they told ghost stories until Dawn's eyes were so big and round that Marianne thought they might fall out. 

Finally, everyone said their good nights and went to their tents. Bog and Marianne rolled out their sleeping bags, though sleeping was not what they had in mind. They were kissing, lying on top of their sleeping bags, a tangle of limbs. Both of them had their shirts tossed into a corner of the tent. Marianne had worked open the buttons of Bog's jeans, running her hands down the inside of them with a giggle. Bog gave her a sly grin as he slid down her body, his tongue leaving long wet trails down her stomach. He hooked his hands into the sides of her jeans and started to pull them down as he looked up at her chuckling as she wiggled to help him get her out of them. Bog huskily murmured, “The things I am going to do to you...” 

Marianne's eyes twinkled in the darkness as she bit her lip in anticipation. 

That was when the night was broken by an ear-splitting scream. 

Bog leapt up, his head hitting the top of the tent and almost took the tent out as he then fell out of the tent opening in a rush. Marianne scrambled out of the tent after him as she struggled to pull her jeans up, thankful that she still had her bra on. Both of them looked around in a panic and saw Sunny come running over to them. “Something took Dawn!!!” 

Bog snarled and went charging into the woods with Marianne right behind him. Sunny's eyes were wide and he hissed after they were out of ear shot “Dawn, I don't think this is going to be funny.” 

Dawn popped out from behind a tree. “Really? Why not?” 

Sunny turned to look at her. “If they accidently find something, the two of them are going to kill it! Even worse, they are going to kill us.” 

Dawn stared at Sunny and then whispered, “We should run away before they find out it's a joke.”


End file.
